


Detective Prince and Ultimate Programmers Love

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A story that's not a Persona One Shot! GASP! Finally got around to editing this one about two characters from different franchises who have something in common: appearing as the opposite gender for what they truly are for reasons of insecurity.Featuring the Detective Prince: Naoto Shirogane (Persona 4) and the Ultimate Programmer: Chihiro Fujisaki (Danganronpa).





	Detective Prince and Ultimate Programmers Love

Inside of the Ultimate Programmers own house, Naoto Shirgane and Chihiro Fujisaki were sat on either sides of the couch, blushing at each other. Naoto was wearing her formal clothing consisting of her blue detective outfit and and her trademark blue cap, wearing her usual platform shoes. Chihiro was in his long-sleeved dark green jacket, a white shirt, mid-thigh length brown skirt, knee-high black socks, and white, ribboned shoes.  
“I... U-Um...” Naoto blushed.  
Chihiro looked to the side blushing too. They were both too nervous to make the first move after what was their 3rd date. They had a great time together, though they didn’t truly know their hidden secrets about their true genders. Chihiro had seen Naoto as a detective prince and Naoto had seen Chihiro as the intelligent programmer woman.  
“I... Your house looks great.” Naoto complimented shyly.  
“Th-Thank you...” He blushed.  
“Um... There's no need to be nervous...’ She chuckled.  
Chihiro looked back at Naoto, his cheeks rosy red.  
“Y-You're right.” He smiled.  
They both began to move a little closer to each other on the couch.  
“I mean... The restaurant and film were great.” Naoto claimed. “We shouldn't... B-Be afraid of each other... N-Not after this long.”  
He nervously nodded, getting closer. Never before were a couple so nervous to make a move. It was hard enough Naoto asking Chihiro on a first date when they met in the courtroom after Naoto had discovered out the mystery of a murder she was working on. She assisted the jury, one of those members being the cute Chihiro Fujisaki. Naoto had never had a love at first sight experience before till seeing the face of this beautiful young man. They moved close together as Naoto shyly put her hand against his leg.  
“I-I... I like your company. You're a beautiful... Caring woman Chihiro.” Naoto blushed.  
A-And...” Chihiro blushed, looking down a little.  
His adorable blush only made Naoto blush more.  
“I... I love you. I-I know this is our 3rd date... But I love you.” She confessed.  
He looked up at her in shock.  
“Y-You do?!” He gasped.  
“Well yeah.” She smiled, rubbing his leg a little. “I... I do love you so much.”  
“You're a nice guy... Naoto... I love you too...” He confessed, smiling adorably.  
“You... You do?” Naoto gasped, having the same reaction as him.  
Chihiro blushed more, kissing her and snuggling close. Naoto kissed back, snuggling closer. Chihiro was nervous, but he moved his hand down towards Naoto’s crotch, begging to his. To her shock however, it felt... Different to what he was expecting, not feeling what he thought he would feel. Naoto let out a sudden scream, shaking. Chihiro was really confused as he moved his hand away immediately. Naoto began to shake uncontrollably due to nervousness.  
“I-I-I... I can explain...” She said.  
Chihiro was silent as Naoto moved away from him.  
“... I’m a liar okay?” Naoto sighed, tears coming out of her eyes. “... I'm a woman...”  
Chihiro’s eyes widened, in shock and surprise.  
“I... Dress as a guy due to the nature of my work.” She explained. “I... Was ashamed to tell you when we first met because you seemed so interested in me. Y-You looked at me like I was this handsome young man.”  
He looked into her eyes, seeing tears fall out of hers. He didn’t speak a word, frozen in shock. She took this at a hint as she began to stand up.  
“... I'll... See myself out.” She said upset. “I'm so sorry...”  
She began to walk towards the door to get her coat, feeling him grab her wrist gently.  
“No... Don’t go.” He said.  
His eyes began to tear up too, gulping.  
“... I'm a liar too...” He said. “... I'm a guy... I’m sorry!”  
Naoto looked at him, in the same state of shock as he was.  
“... I'm male. I-I was never strong...” He explained. “... I'm pathetic. Unlike you, you're smart and stand up for others...”  
“Chihiro...” Naoto sat back down, taking his hand softly.  
“You know that’s not true!” She protested. “You’re not pathetic at all. You’re intelligent, kind and gentle to others.  
Chihiro looked down, feeling Naoto’s soft hands against his.  
“You made Alter Ego didn't you to help your friends?” Naoto smiled.  
Chihiro thought back. Back at Hopes Peak, he created an artificial intelligence program named Alter Ego who was stored on a laptop. Thanks to the program, Chihiro had helped his friends in finding clues to stop Junko Enoshima and save them from being executed.  
“Well that’s what you told me.” She continued. “That's being smart and standing up for others. I mean, you’re the Ultimate Programmer. I don't know anyone who could... Make all of this!”  
Naoto looked around at all the computers that had multiple programs running, something one would expect from the Ultimate Programmer.  
“Naoto...” Chihiro cried. “Y-You’re too kind!”  
“Look... I still love you, no matter what gender you really are.” She smiled.  
“You.. Really mean that?” He questioned.  
“I do.” She nodded. “I'm sorry... I'm not the guy you thought I was.”  
“I'm sorry as well.” He apologised. “I want to be with you.”  
“I want to be with you too.” She put her arms round him.  
They moved in towards each other, pressing their lips together as they passionately kissed. They blushed once more, feeling like they had a rush of ecstasy run through their body; the fact they were both truly happy and not alone or being judged by their appearances. They may have found out they weren’t the gender that they thought, but that didn’t change the feelings either of them had for each other.


End file.
